Toma lo que puedas tener
by Kiriahtan0
Summary: Esto es todo lo que le queda de Georgia. TRADUCCIÓN.


**N/T. **Necesitaba hacer esto. Aunque apenas haya fans de esta saga en español (¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?) _necesitaba_ imperiosamente poder traer este fic al español. No suelo hacer comentarios de las traducciones pero realmente os recomiendo leeros la saga a los que no lo hayáis hecho. Muy encarecidamente. No os arrepentiréis. Mientras disfrutad el fic.

La autora de esta pequeña joya es **avagueambitioninyourdirection**, y a ella mi agradecimiento por dejarme traducir y subir el fic (I love you so much for this!). Podéis leer el original de este fic en su tumblr: avagueambitioninyourdirection . tumblr post / 3405 886 6233 / take - what - you - can - get

* * *

**N/A.** Vale, vale, vale. Recomiendo la trilogía Feed (ZOMBIES) de Mira Grant (tal vez está mejor denominada como trilogía Rise, pero el primer libro es Feed -CREO QUE SE LE HA ASIGNADO UN NOMBRE Y ES LA TRILOGÍA NEWSFLESH) y ahora mismo estoy en Deadline y AQUÍ ESTOY YO LIDIANDO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS. Disfrutad esto y lo que sea.

O no lo leías, lo que más os convenga, os quiero, chicos.

**SPOILERS DEL PRIMER LIBRO.**

* * *

-¿Tienes algún sitio dónde quedarte? -Shaun le había preguntado antes... antes del de Georgia... antes. Se veía demacrado (en realidad, seguía estándolo).

-No -había replicado Mahir, incluso aunque hubiera sido más amable mentir y decir que _sí, por supuesto_. Pero Georgia le había dado su misión de nunca mentir y Mahir imaginaba que era justo que mantuviese su más preciada norma.

-Vale -había dicho Shaun-, puedes quedarte en nuestra, en mi, en nuestra casa.

Mahir no recordaba haber llegado a la casa de los Mason. No recordaba haber subido las escaleras o haber salido a sus padres. Pero lo había hecho y había terminado enfrente de la habitación de Georgia. Él nunca la había visto. Nunca se había imaginado que lo haría. Estaba, sin embargo, bastante familiarizado con la pared frente a la pantalla de su ordenador. Era todo lo que había llegado a ver nunca de su habitación.

Estaba en lo cierto con esto.

-No entres ahí -dijo Shaun cuidadosamente, caminando por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación, al menos hasta donde Mahir asumía en cualquier caso. El pomo de la puerta repiqueteó por un momento cuando Shaun lo agarró, como si no estuviese seguro siquiera de cómo abrir su propia puerta-. Puedes pasar la noche en mi habitación. Creo que debería tener un futón, o algo...

-Gracias, Shaun.

Shaun miró por encima del hombro, sus pupilas marrones con dolor, y tragó.

-Ya, claro. Tú eras su... Tú eras su mejor amigo. No hay problema.

Mahir no dijo nada ante eso, siguiendo a Shaun dentro de su habitación, mirando las variadas prendas de ropa en el suelo. Había asumido que estaban limpias: la ropa que no había sido descontaminada no se suponía que debía estar dentro de los límites del cuarto por un tiempo. Se preguntó si a Shaun le preocupaba eso ahora.

Shaun se inclinó, empujando un futón desde debajo de su cama, el sonido rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Shaun -Mahir contuvo el impulso de limpiarse la garganta tras el nombre de su jefe. Shaun se puso derecho, mirando hacia Mahir con la cabeza inclinada. Sus hombros curvados hacia dentro, hacia sí mismo.

(_¿Podría haberle disparado? ¿Podría haberle disparado a Georgia?_)

-Shaun -dijo de nuevo y no podía emplazar el tono, pero...

No imaginaba qué cuando esto ocurría el dolor era siempre tan _contundente_. ¿Tan crudo? ¿Tan... desconcertante?

Sus gafas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo (_necesitaré remplazar estas, yo..._) cuando Shaun le besó con fuerza, sus manos agarrando del pelo de Mahir, tirando de su cuero cabelludo.

Mahir cierra los ojos, incluso cuando Shaun es solo un borrón sin sus gafas porque él..., si no podía verlo... esto podía ser Georgia. Y él podría tener todo lo que siempre había querido en este momento, incluso si era un ridículo (terrible)_ error_.

Shaun (_Georgia_) mordió su lengua antes de lamerla y -oh- le inclina hacia atrás, su aliento saliendo de él entrando en la boca de Shaun (_Georgia_) y sus caderas casi chocan. Casi dolía. Pero ambos emitieron un estrangulado gemido de todos modos.

-George -Shaun jadea y, ah, Mahir comprende mucho más de lo que creía que haría ahora. Se rie. Esto es... esto es _de locos _(_nunca tuve una oportunidad de todos modos, esto es... esto es..._), tirando de la camiseta de Shaun por encima de su cabeza, pasándo las manos por encima de la espalda de Shaun, ganando un gemido sin aliento.

Su camisa es lo siguiente en desaparecer, echada a alguna parte de la zona desastre de la habitación de Shaun y unos dedos callosos se movieron deprisa, enérgicamente, por su pecho, las yemas presionando con dureza sus caderas.

Y todo a lo que él puede hacer frente -y esto es retorcido, está muy mal- es un gemido dolorido de _Georgia_.

Shaun se ríe esta vez, sus yemas presionando con fuerza la piel de Mahir. La cara borrosa de Shaun y sus dientes blancos y borrosos y su pelo castaño borroso y es... él es...

Shaun es todo lo que le queda a Mahir de Georgia. Eso es. No hay alternativa, no hay ningún otro en el mundo que pueda entender esta necesidad, este enorme pozo de _algo que faltaba_ y que ahora les envolvía por completo rebasando las vidas de ambos.

Por lo que no se sorprende cuando Shaun baja la cremallera de sus pantalones y tira de ellos por sus piernas, tomándose solo medio momento para quitarse los suyos propios. Y no hay sorpresa cuando encuentra las palabras "_fóllame_" proviniendo de sus propios labios.

-Mahir...

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás seguro?

(¿Cómo debía de verse esto? El hermano adoptivo de Georgia y su mejor amigo, ¿acostándose en la cama de su hermano? ¿_Qué_ impresión daba algo así?)

-Sí.

Shaun, para el consuelo de Mahir porque no estaba seguro de si hubiera podido preguntar de nuevo, le obligó.

* * *

Mahir se despierta, enredado en las sábanas de Shaun, desorientado, perdido y tan _confundido_... Tanteó torpemente por sus boxers, arrojados a un lado de la cama, estirándose para coger sus gafas, localizándolas en el suelo, cerca de los pies de la cama.

El mundo se enfocó cuando deambuló hacia el baño, que es más como un vestíbulo. Y conecta con...

Ah. La habitación de Georgia.

Shaun está envuelto en la cama, sosteniendo una de las almohadas contra el pecho.

Se vuelve, lentamente, encontrando la otra puerta donde el baño y la ducha están ubicados.

Coloca sus gafas en la bandeja fuera de la ducha, esperando que la lejía descontaminante quemase contra su piel antes de, finalmente, permitirse llorar.

(Y se desliza hacia abajo, tragado por las olas de _nada_. ¿_Por qué tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué tuviste que...?_)

Mahir piensa que hubiera dado cualquier cosa mil veces si hubiera sido él en su lugar.


End file.
